uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hanyuu502023
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tweaking Umineko Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 20:32, August 19, 2011 Hey there Hanyuu, and welcome the this faguely unorganised project, it's always good to ahve another person :) -EveOfRapture Oh, Sorry Hanyuu, I assumed that you were new since I hadn't seen your name before but you've been around longer then I have, well you know what they say about assumptions... :P I'm just glad I'm getting the chance to help bring Umineko a much needed graphical overhaul, I love the story but I couldn't read for to long without my eyes stinging /: -EveOfRapture Aint that the truth, I feel like I'm taking the gloriousness from these pictures and making them just...small /: lol I'd definitely appreciate that, it's definitely the part I'm going to struggle with the most. Idk how much you've looked at the backgrounds but the lighting moods in the HD versions are much clearer and numerous, and I can't fit them all in since they're not in the original games nsa. I'm afriad I'm gonna get a lot of scenes inwhich the background is completely wrong :S Once I'm done resizing and make sure I have the right numbers and everything I'll gladly send you the packed nsa to look over :) -EveOfRapture Well thanks :) I've just finished the initial migration of pics and did a quick "hold the fast forward button" run through of ep one and everything seems to be in order. I'm uploading the packed arc3.nsa to megaupload but the only reference I can find to limits is from '09 so I'm splitting it up into 100MB rar parts. I'll get you the link when it's done, which will be about 3 hours. -EveOfRapture Under Saq's recommendation I'm also uploading a rar of all the folders I've made changes to enclosed in the proper structure of arc2.nsa however that'll take some time. The compiled arc is uploaded and I'm hoping you'll be able to do some contextual QC with it in the mean time. My extracting of the original arc2.nsa corrupted a couple of the char icons so I replaced them with the edited icons for episodes 1 and 2 since I couldn't stand looking at the messed up ones while doing a run through :P In the final patch version they'll be overwritten by Saq's arc so don't worry about them. Second set of links(not compiled into arc.nsa format): http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1JAAM654 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H5AR24L1 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PFERV5Q9 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LUGAR4DR -EveOfRapture Alright will do :) Since I now have nothing to do now but wait, I'm gonna start looking at that script, get a feel for the formatting and everything. Hope everythings in order picture wise. :P -EveOfRapture I can do that, I know for a fact that the broken glass effect works. I'll start up episode 2 and skip to the George Shannon vs goats part, that should cover a lot of the alpha mask effect pics. I don't know exactly where the rest of them occur in game though so unless you can tell me that's about all I can do :S Btw if you run into any pics that have "UN" in the name I marked them because they're unused and there's a better picture(in my opinion) taking it's place, just to let you know :) -EveOfRapture I did that run through and the only problem I ran into was that a couple of the golden butterfly alpha masks didn't render to well in game. I just finished reworking them and they look fine now, do you want me to send them over? -EveOfRapture Ya, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier but it slipped my mind. Alright, awesome, ya no rush or anything; I would hate to release an unfinished patch. Good to know, I won't worry about splitting them up anymore then, I know how annoying it is to download a rar in parts like that /: -EveOfRapture Umm Hanyuu, I made a mistake with the names of some of the opening pics in ".../bmp/background/efe". Op0102 to Op0106, Op0108 and Op0202 to Op0208 need to be renamed with the .png extension, sorry for the inconvinience. -EveOfRapture Oh that's awesome, great job Hanyuu :) Here are the edits http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TYZ7NP14 -EveOfRapture I'm downloading now, I'm pretty excited to see the edits you made :) Lol well would you look at that, what a coincidence :P -EveOfRapture (linking your username was a good idea) Well thanks :D I've been look through the arc.rar you sent me and I agree 100% with the changes you made. I did notice though that you reverted the effeect(efe) folder back to it's PC game version with the exception of the four edited pics I sent you afterword; was that on purpose? EveOfRapture 22:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey that's why there's three of us working on this right? :P I was afraid I was gonna have to try and convince you two that that was a bad idea :S So I've extracted the script, and to be honest, it should be easy to edit it, we'll just need to go through the game line by line to decide if there needs to be a change to the graphics /: EveOfRapture 23:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate to do this, but we looked over something else as well. the title pick in your version is unchanged; I've fixed it and uplaoded another fix so you can consolidate our versions. EveOfRapture 00:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol good luck, let me know if there's anything I can do :) Oh ya ya, ofcourse, I wasn't trying to push any responsibilities on you that you didn't agree to, I just didn't want you to hand the arc over to Saq and have the two of us upload to different versions or something stupid. I'll stop sending you annoying fixs then :) sorry for the misunderstanding. EveOfRapture 00:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It should be possible. Is there any particular reason? Anyway, it seems like the previous people who worked on this has already done some of the Tea Parties themselves. Anon00 02:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll turn my attention to that then. Don't expect it to be too quick just because they aren't the actual episodes however, because if I recall EP4's Tea Party and ??? are extremely long... which would probably be why the previous project didn't even touch them. Anon00 02:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup, very possible, it just involves editing the script. The sprites by ryukishi are referenced throughout the script using aliases, but I don't recommend that. As we learned with the voices it's more of a pain then it's worth. What I would recommend is finding the alias for the blade(in the alias section somewhere near the top of the script) and doing a ctrl+f for that alias and replace all of the stake pics that are called using the "lc" command right before or after the blade pic with there blade versions. For example, replace "lc l,$RF4_example,0" with "lc,l,"bmp\tati\stakes\whatever.bmp",0" You'll then want to delete the line where it calls the sword so you don't get it hovering in the wrong spot. If you're going to do this, use this script http://www.megaupload.com/?d=274EL6JK It's the most up to date, when you finish send your updated version to me so I can consolidate and keep things sort of organised. In case you don't know, extract the script using NSDEC and use vim to edit, notepad has issues with the file size... EveOfRapture 03:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Good luck :) Let me know if you need any help or anything. EveOfRapture 03:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC)~ I don't see a link to an arc, do you mean his script? If that's the case I'll add his edits into mine and upload the newest consolidated version. Speaking of which, to keep track of all the scripts going around I've created a page, Latest Scripts, when you get the chance upload your current script and put a link under the section with your name. EveOfRapture 19:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know :) It looks good, the only comment I have is that it doesn't quite match the angle of her arm; if you could rotate the tip a little to her right or our left I think it would match more. If you want I could take on adding the bladed sprites to the script, now that I'm home again and can edit? EveOfRapture20:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, so much better then the first one! I see script editing wont be necesary in the slightest :P Sorry if I harped on the first one btw /: EveOfRapture 03:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason I'm not working on EP2 is because, at the moment, Anon is and it'll be a huge pain to consolidate; doing it this way(working on different EP's) will allow us to just copy an paste each others work instead of having to go through it line by line. EP2 will become top priority the minute Anon's finished with it :) EveOFRapture 21:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I installed the voice patch (and only the voice patch) and changed "arc2" to "arc1", but all the voices sound deeper-pitched and slightly slower than they're supposed to. Is there any reason for this? Immblueversion 17:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't post a video, but I can say this. As you may or may not be aware, there was an attempt to make a PS3fication patch before this. For all I know, it may have inspired these patches to be made. Anyway, there were a bunch of test videos, though they've all been taken down, so I can't show them to you. In the earliest videos for the voice patch, the voices just sounded like they had lower pitches, making them sound deeper and slower than they do in the videos you've posted. I once sent a message to the creator of the patch, and I learned that apparently, ONScripter automatically lowers the frequency of voice files to use them. I can't say for sure which frequency the voice files had to be changed to, but I believe they should be set to 44100 Hz. However, when I listen to the voices in your videos, they sound perfectly fine. The voices in the patch I installed sound deeper and slower than those in your videos. If no one else is having this problem, then I don't know what else to say. Immblueversion 21:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really want this patch to look like the best it can be. I'm just waiting on instruction. Liberatedliberator 01:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Fortunately, I've already downloaded the original sprite packs and the ps3 sprite packs. One thing I was concerned about was the sprite choice. Obviously there are considerably more sprites in the ps3 version, and while I was zooming through one of the EPs I thought maybe some of the sprite choices we're a bit awkward. The one that stood out the most to me was Maria's sprite. Most of the time the sprite has her holding up her staff. While that sprite is nice, I think it really doesn't fit a lot of scenes it's used in. It was really awkward during the scene where Maria is killing Rosa. I think it'd be a good idea if we mostly used consistant sprites, and sparringly use sprites with different angles. Also, are we using the ps3 sprites with different costumes that we're not present in the original visual novel? Liberatedliberator 04:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do I specifically need to extract the sprites from the games and this modification if I already have them all downloaded? Saq put me under the impression that if I've already downloaded them then I don't need to worry about extracting sprites and such. ps. when I try to extract the sprites from the ps3 patch it keeps running into an error and closing, and it seems like this happens as it's about to start extracting the sprites specifically. Liberatedliberator 05:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ONE LAST THING, I thought about this while comparing the original sprites to the PS3 sprites. While the PS3 sprites are nice, they generally show a lot more of the character than the originals and are a lot taller. What I'm getting at is because they show more body than the original sprites, it means they will appear smaller in the visual novel resolution we're working with, which means it's harder to make out the expressions. That was one thing that bugged me while I went through this patch, sometimes it was a little tough to make out the expression of each character. I might just be nitpicky, but the original sprites we're even cropped in ways that clearly helped define proportions and sizes of the character. Some of the sprites heads we're cropped even. I have no problem going through each sprite individually and cropping them the same way they we're cropped in the PC version. Here is an example of what I mean: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/69/cropcompare.png/ I went and cropped the Virgilia sprite and made it look as close as I could to the PC version, obviously cutting off most of her lower body. Honestly, I think this is the best way to go about it, unless we were at a higher resolution. Liberatedliberator 05:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, done generating the alpha masks, here they are http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LJGB4ALP EveOfRapture 23:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Alright, will do; let me know if you want me to batch edit the other sprites by percentage like Saq was saying. EveOfRapture 23:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and there are more on the way! I might go back and tweak those naku poses a tad, so far I've only had to use my tablet for Eva's naku sprites and one of Jessica's sprites, but I have a feeling I'll have to do more, especially George. He's missing quite a few sprites with him in his casual clothes. Liberatedliberator 02:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya ofcourse, sorry for the mistake I should have checked, the alpha mask generator must have done that. EveOfRapture 21:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC)